Tendresse et châtiment
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Après tout, il n'avait cessé de lui courir après, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigna lui accorder son attention. Une attention qu'à priori il n'était même pas digne de recevoir.


**Titre** : Tendresse et châtiment

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Rating** : NC-17

**Genres** : Hét BDSM, romance, hurt/comfort, Lime, Fluff

**Couple** : Kali/Loki (Gabriel)

**Nombre de mots** : 999

**Commentaires** : Ecrit pour le 5 acts sur les thèmes "BDSM". Je ne suis pas encore bien à l'aise avec cette thématique et il est fort probable que mon texte porte quelques approximations. Navrée.

* * *

Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Après tout, il n'avait cessé de lui courir après, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigna lui accorder son attention. Une attention qu'à priori il n'était même pas digne de recevoir.

De tous les dieux qui entouraient la terrifiante Mère Divine, il n'était ni le plus aimable, ni le plus attrayant. Sa seule qualité était sans nulle doute la complaisance sans pudeur qu'il avait à se soumettre aux jeux plaisant à sa maîtresse.

Pour cela, Kali l'avait longtemps gardé à ses pieds. Elle aimait son regard adorateur ainsi que sa manière, dépourvu d'obséquiosité, de combler le moindre de ses désirs, surtout ceux exprimés sur le ton des plus fermes.

Elle aimait cela ; elle aimait la relation de dominant-dominé qu'elle avait tout de suite instauré entre eux.

Il acceptait tout d'elle. Et les ordres. Et les menaces. Et les baisers, ou quelques soient les récompenses qu'elle souhaitait lui donner. Il prenait l'agréable comme le douloureux, avec la même avidité.

Lorsqu'il était sage, qu'il lui obéissait bien, elle savait comment lui montrer sa gratitude. Ce n'était jamais humiliant de montrer sa bienveillance : elle écartait les cuisses pour lui offrir l'accès, mais c'était lui qui était à genoux, et elle tirait son plaisir à la fois des caresses mais aussi dans l'empressement de Loki à s'abreuver de son nectar, à glisser sa langue fourbe dans les replis délicats de son intimité, la rendant plus humide encore.

Quand il enfreignait les règles...il était puni. Kali ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait entre le Loki doux comme un agneau qui se laissait dompter facilement, câlin et volontiers joueur, et le Loki insolent, celui qui répondait par des impertinences, frappait ses rivaux et refusait de se taire. Les deux lui procuraient un sentiment d'intense satisfaction, que ce soit en s'occupant de lui, ou pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle. L'ambivalence du personnage avait quelque chose de passionnant, d'excitant.

Elle appréciait son endurance à supporter les sévices qu'elle lui infligeait, malgré ses plaintes.

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas de la gnognotte : elle ne voulait pas d'un faible. S'il voulait atteindre un niveau suffisamment élevé pour gagner le droit ne serait-ce que de la toucher, il fallait qu'il fasse quelques sacrifices. N'importe quel dieu savait cela !

Loki essayait toujours d'échapper à son châtiment, mais Kali mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ce que leur hiérarchie soit respectée, et que, lorsque Loki se comporte mal, la disgrâce retombe sur ses épaules à coups de dague.

La grande déesse indienne était adepte du rituel, mais pas du théâtral. Elle aimait le traditionnel, le concret ; pas les mises en scène factices et la violence gratuite.

Leur vie privée n'était un spectacle destiné qu'à ses yeux seuls. Ses abus étaient justes, et si elle s'emportait parfois, ce n'était jamais sans assumer les conséquences par la suite.

Heureusement, encore une fois, Loki savait tenir ses obligations comme une divinité digne de ce nom. Cela lui donnait par ailleurs des idées pour la suite, car plus il retenait ses cris, plus la frustration de les entendre se faisait sentir.

Mais Kali n'était pas volontairement cruelle. Elle prenait soin de doser équitablement les souffrances et les délices, alternant savamment entre la brutalité – tirer ses cheveux mi-longs en arrière, accrochant ses doigts aux ongles longs dedans pour griffer son cuir chevelu – et la tendresse – embrasser le sang perlant sur sa peau qui guérit déjà, lécher ses lèvres débordantes de suppliques et ce jusqu'à ce que les larmes de douleur disparaissent de ses jolies prunelles aux reflets mordorés.

Elle connaissait Loki, sa force de caractère. Alors un jour elle décida simplement de lui rendre sa liberté.

Ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre. Elle avait fini par considérer sa présence autour d'elle comme une évidence, un dû. Elle s'était habituée à recevoir son affection, ses mots doux murmurés au creux de l'oreiller – « tu es la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir sur Terre, et crois-moi, j'en ai vu des belles choses » ; « Si je déclenche le Ragnarök, tu promets de me garder avec toi après ? » ; « Tu me laisseras porter tes chaussures...Aïe ! Mais enfin, moi aussi j'ai envie de ressembler à la perfection faite femme, des fois ! » ; « Laisse-moi rester un peu...s'il te plaît. »...

\- A...arrête ! Ça suffit !

Il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'arrêter, même quand ses plaies ne s'arrêtaient pas de saigner, qu'il suait, pleurait et tremblait de tous ses membres, à genoux sur le sol, nu comme un vers.

Là il était pourtant debout, il portait encore ses vêtements. Et il suppliait.

\- Ne...ne fais pas ça. Ça marche bien entre nous, non ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? Non n'est-ce pas, pas plus que d'habitude. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a déplu ? C'est ma petite histoire avec Angrboda ? C'est du passé, tu ne vas pas continuer à me reprocher après des siècles...

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, le coupa-t-elle abruptement. Je veux juste en finir, c'est tout. Tu ne me conviens plus. Tu ne m'as jamais convenu.

Il la fixa un instant, choqué.

\- Attends...attends...

Elle tourna les talons et il la rattrapa en quelques pas, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Kal...

Le visage défiguré par la fureur, elle le repoussa vivement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur – et une estafilade sur la joue. Quelques secondes plus tard, son expression était de nouveau impassible :

\- Tu n'es jamais sérieux, Loki. Même lorsque tu pries. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un menteur à mes côtés, même s'il joue très bien la comédie.

Il le regarda sans dire un mot, pinçant les lèvres, et elle sut qu'elle avait touché juste. C'était bien le nœud du problème.

\- Je m'en vais. Ne me suis pas, petit dieu.

Puis ne faisant pas davantage confiance à son self-control, elle s'éclipsa.

Elle en avait fini avec l'Amour. Définitivement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.


End file.
